<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God had everything to do with this - fanart by Mipmip13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780718">God had everything to do with this - fanart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mipmip13/pseuds/Mipmip13'>Mipmip13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Injury, Fanart, How Do I Tag, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt No Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mipmip13/pseuds/Mipmip13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So... I have a thing with hands...</p><p>This image refused to leave me alone since I wrote the first chapter of "God had everything to do with this", so I just had to do something about it.</p><p>It's kind of a spoiler so read the chapter before you have a look (if you want to).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God had everything to do with this - fanart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanart in the Lucifer fandom.</p><p>Please let me know what you think.</p><p>Thank you 💗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seems my attempts to upload the drawing have failed miserably, so here's the link to my Twitter account.</p><p>Please click on it to get to the fanart.</p><p>Sorry for the mess 😅</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/mipmip113/status/1366410280582983681?s=19">https://twitter.com/mipmip113/status/1366410280582983681?s=19</a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>